Goodbyes
by BloodOfAReptile
Summary: Suppose that instead of leaving with Magneto and Mystique, St. John (Pyro) arranged to meet them later. He went back to the mansion with the rest of them to get his things. What happens when people find out he’s leaving? (sort of R/P)


TITLE:  Goodbyes

AUTHOR:  Blood Of A Reptile

E-MAIL:  blood_of_a_reptile@yahoo.com

RATING: PG-13 (just two bad words… but I thought I'd be safe)

DISTRIBUTION:  list archive, ff.n, and my site; all others please ask

DISCLAIMER:  I own nothing but my computer and a 10 year old car.  Please don't sue.

SPOILERS:  Umm… some for the movie.  I don't mention much, but what I mention is kind of large.  If you've read the comics and know what Pyro's affiliation was… you're safe.

SUMMARY:  Branches off from the movie.  Suppose that instead of leaving with Magneto and Mystique, St. John (Pyro) arranged to meet them later.  He went back to the mansion with the rest of them to get his things.  What happens when people find out he's leaving?

AUTHOR NOTES:  1)  I know the scenario is kind of far fetched, and St. John is OOC, but go with it.  J  How else can I get the poignant goodbye scene?  2) Also, this is un-betaed, as I don't think there are any yet.   3) This is my first ever fic shown to anyone.  I'd love feedback, but please be gentle.  Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.  J   4)  I have an idea for something of a sequel, if anyone thinks this doesn't suck. 

St. John Allerdyce, known in the mutant world as Pyro, was alone in the room he shared with Bobby at Xavier mansion.  A suitcase was open on his bed, half of his belongings stashed inside.  He paused his methodical packing for a moment to ponder the fact that his entire life could fit in one suitcase.  He supposed that should make him sad, but it didn't.  

The door to the room swung open as his roommate entered.  "Hey, John!  Wanna go… packing?  You're packing?  Why?"

Shit.  John froze.  He'd wanted to avoid this.  He'd wanted to avoid all of them.  Fat chance of that happening now.  "I'm leaving, Bobby."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah.  I can't stay here.  I'm… not like the rest of you."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous.  And this is not open to any more discussion.  Goodbye, Bobby," John said as he moved to continue packing.  Stunned silence reigned in the room for a few minutes, then John heard the door shut.  Breathing a sigh of relief, he set his mind to his task once again.

No more than ten minutes later, there was a hesitant knock on the door.  John seethed.  If Bobby had run and told one of their teachers, he was going to kill him.  A lot.  

John stormed to the door and flung it open, prepared to deal with an angry professor.  He was therefore shocked when the opened door revealed a teary Rogue.  

"Marie?" he questioned.

She just stared at him for a very long minute.  "Is it true?" she asked quietly.

He didn't have to ask what she meant.  "Yeah."

"Why?"

He sighed.  Would EVERYONE ask that same blasted question.  Magneto had asked, Bobby had asked, and now… precious Marie had asked.  And if anyone deserved the truth, it was her.

"Because… because I'm not home here.  I've never had a home.  For one shining moment here, I thought this was it.  I thought I had found my one place in all the world where I was content.  But it shattered.  So I have to leave.  I have to find someplace where I can be me… and still be happy.  Find people who will be my family… love me."  

He prayed that she would not realize that he was talking about the day she'd arrived.  When he'd met her, he'd been overwhelmed.  He'd been able to speak to her for a while, then they had to go to class.  He'd shown off for her, making that stupid fire ball.  Then Bobby had to go and freeze it.  Ass.  

"We love you here, John," Rogue whispered.

John sighed again.  If only she loved him the way he wanted her to.  But no, she was with Bobby.  "Not enough, Marie.  No one loves me enough."

"And you think they will?"

How that girl knew he was going to Magneto was beyond him.  She'd always been able to figure him out though.  

"Maybe.  Maybe not.  But I have to try," he said in desperation, hoping she would understand.  

"If I ask you to stay, will you?"

He looked at her.  "I don't know."

"John, will you stay?" she asked him, tears on her face and hope in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because… we need you."  

Wrong answer, Marie.  He could almost feel his features hardening.  "No."

Shock ran over her face as he turned around and hurriedly threw the last of his belongings in the suitcase and latched it.  Grabbing it, he strode across the room and out the door.  

She was standing in the same place in the hallway, crying.  He paused as he came to her.  He looked into her eyes for a moment, steeling himself.  Then he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth.  He felt her powers kick in and the drain begin.  He held on for a few seconds, then released her.  

John bent down and whispered, "I'll miss you most of all Marie."  He couldn't quite bear to say the words, but he hoped she'd understand what he meant.  

Then he walked away from her, and out the front door of the mansion.  

He paused for just a moment to allow himself a moment of goodbye.  Then he walked purposefully toward the garage to borrow a vehicle.

He left with a sad smile on his face, knowing that if he couldn't have her… then at least a piece of him would be inside her always.


End file.
